


Shuffle Smut Challenge (UP FOR ADOPTION)

by anishahello



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Foreplay, Gay, I Tried, I made a new ship, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex, for good reason, i am asexual and it shows, i beg, nobody is proud of me, please check out my other works, sex is harder, somebody stop me, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: Press Shuffle on your phone music app and write a smut scene through the duration of the song.Feel free to leave comments if you want separate stories with couples, or want a full fic of a section.((I'm silently begging Vaniplier becomes a thing, or at least gets more than one result on this website.))UP FOR ADOPTION, I'M SO SORRY!!!





	1. Sexxx

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these were easier than others, I will be continuing this with a second chapter.
> 
> Everyone feel free to attempt this it's really fun except I am asexual and have no idea how sex works so prepare for some awkward foreplay guys.

_Video Games by Lana Del Rey (Mininoss)_

Craig couldn't believe it, he was kissing the one and only Vanoss, or Evan. It felt like heaven as Evan began taking the lead, only pausing so both of them could breathe. "Take me." Craig was seeing stars as Evan growls at his request, throwing them both onto the bed as Evan begins to nip and bite at Craig's neck, finding a sensitive spot as Craig immediately reacts with a moan that was louder than he'd expected it to be. Smiling into Craig's neck, Evan takes off both of their shirts.  
\--------------------  
_rockstar by Post Malone feat. 21 Savage (Miniriser)_

Brian couldn't wait, he didn't want to wait. Craig was teasing him all fucking day, he felt like he needed it. The moment Craig locks their door, the Brit is immediately pinned into the door. Moaning, Brian attacks Craig's neck with love bites and even Craig finds himself ripping his shirt off as they scramble to the bed. "Ah, fuck! Take me daddy~" this was the first time Craig had called Brian that in bed, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last as they began to rip each other's clothes off. "That's fucking right baby!"  
((I regret ever opening this document.))  
\-------------------------  
_Coming Down by Halsey (H20Vanoss)_

Evan wasn't so sure why he was so attached to this masked man but hell he wasn't going to back out now. Finding himself comfortable as the masked man kissed down his neck and chest, growling at every moan that broke through Evan's resolve. "Take me, hard, oh fuck just take me!" Evan has never been too needy in bed but when those lips were licking his pelvis and biting those areas where he'd only dreamed, things just happened.  
\---------------------------  
_Say Yes To This by Jill Scott (Hamilton Mixtape) (Septiplier)_

Just how Mark ended up with Jack in his lap was beyond him, but he wasn't about to push his friend away. Staring into his green eyes, Mark bit his lip, unsure if he should continue. "Mark, don't worry, it's just us. Right?" The moment Jack palms Mark's crotch Mark couldn't contain his moan, as he found himself back in the bed as they are now kissing, tongues not wasting time exploring each other's mouth as Jack's hand finds itself in Mark's pants around a very aroused member. Groaning in a very pleased manner, Mark's hands went into Jack's shirt and were now scrambling and lightly scratching Jack's back. (Best song for a smut scene honestly?)


	2. Shorter Chapter of Smex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say it now that I hate the daddy kink but I write the shit anyway. 
> 
> Shorter Chapter like the title states but I got to use a lot more fun songs this time, gets y'all a peek at my playlist.

Already Established: Couples: Septiplier, H20Vanoss, Miniriser, Minicat and Mininoss.  
New Pairings: MatPat x Markiplier, Natewantstobattle x Markiplier.

((EVERYONE GRINDS ON EVERYONE AT LEAST ONCE IN SEX RIGHT? Be honest with me, bit of a short chapter.)

Song: Holy Lance Explosion Boy by rerulili feat. Kagamine Len  
Couple: Minicat.

Tyler was having an amazing time, watching Craig undress until he was only wearing the red lingerie that he bought him. "Come get me." Craig moans and Tyler obliges, pulling Craig onto his lap and groans when Craig grinds on his clothed dick. Craig already has his head tilted for best access to Tyler biting and kissing his neck. Though Craig wasn't technically topping Tyler felt helpless, hot and bothered as he moans and kisses Craig's neck, not able to ignore Craig's hardly clothed ass grinding against his clothed dick. 

(Spelling lingerie is too fucking difficult on the fly.)

\-------------------------------

Song: Bury Me Face Down by grandson (Couple: MatPat x Markiplier)

Mark didn't expect his evening would end like this, being grinded on by Matthew, someone he only admired from a distance. Clothes were soon off, and as soon as Matthew pulls him closer, he whispers, "Imma fuck you so hard." Mark couldn't hide the moan from the thought alone, Matt opening Mark's fly and began to massage his hard on, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear, Mark's hands wandering Matt's body, even scratching Matt's back on accident. It seemed that he enjoyed it, because whenever Mark accidently scratched Matt, he'd growl in this primal pleasure.

\-------------------------------

Song: Hurricane by Halsey (Couple: Septiplier.)

There was a magnetic feel to Jack undressing him the way he is, whispering compliments of both the sexual and genuine variety. Mark had his hands bound above him, so complete control was in Jack's hands now. "You like it when I grip you hard don't you baby?" Jack growls, causing Mark to groan in a slightly higher pitch than his speaking tone. "Yes daddy fuck-" Mark couldn't stop himself from calling Jack that but, from the ferocity of the hickeys Jack was leaving now on Mark's neck it was obvious that he was into it.

((Fucking hate the daddy kink but I write the shit anyway.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a Vocaloid fan. It's true.


	3. I AM BACK BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I add more couples and get off my lazy ass to write. Enjoy.

Couples: Septiplier, H20Vanoss, Miniriser, Minicat and Mininoss. MatPat x Markiplier, Natewantstobattle x Markiplier.   
New Couples: Vantoonz, Vanogla, Tyvan, Terrorvan.

((I'm so fucking out of practice it's not even funny.))

((If you want a full fic of any of these prompts, comment down below, I promise it won't be two months late this time! I want to write full versions, even from previous chapters!))

Song: we fall again by joji/pink guy  
Couple: Vantoonz

Having Evan be on top tonight was, nerve wracking to say the least. Though, Luke wouldn't protest against the feeling of Evan riding him the way he is, subconsciously running his nails across Luke's back and stomach, and all while this is happening he gets tohear his lover cry out for him, and only him.

((Should've discontinued this, because damn that was hard. Shouldn't have taken that long of a hiatus, sorry guys!))

 

Song: Drive by Halsey  
Couple: Mininoss 

It was just when Vanoss thought he'd won their little play wrestling match, Miniladd seemed to have some ace up his sleeve when he found himself stomach and face down on the floor, with Craig's crotch now very close to his ass. "I won, ha, you prideful fuck-ah fuck." In a last ditch attempt at winning, Evan found himself grinding against Craig's clothed dick. Unintentionally, he found himself moaning, but he hoped he was quiet enough for Craig not to hear. (This was sadly not the case.) 

Song: This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy  
Couple: Tyvan

Both men wouldn't have imagined they'd be working out together like this, but they wished they had started a long time ago. Tyler was basically basking in the sight of Evan on his lap, riding his dick like it was natural to him. "Fuck, ah, fuck~! Give it to me!" Hearing Evan slip from French to English made Tyler grip Evan's hips harder, "Fuck baby, you're a natural riding this dick, ah fuck!" 

((Wowza))

Song: Move Your Body by SIA  
Couple: Septiplier

Finally inside their hotel room, both Mark and Jack finally had the chance to burn some of the energy they piled up from the club. Their shirts were off the moment the door had been closed, they had practically tackled each other onto the bed. Mark and Jack found themselves making out more aggressively than they've ever kissed, like they were fighting for dominance. After the kiss, the two men begin to breathe, ignoring the spit trail between them as Mark ended up on top, lightly scratching Jack's stomach as he bit kisses into the Irish YouTuber's neck, enjoying the moans in response.

Song: Heartlines by Florence + The Machine  
Couple: Terrorvan

Brian never believed himself to be sappy, but he could almost cry the moment he heard Evan whisper, "You can top tonight, I trust you babe." This wasn't routine for them, but that didn't mean that Brain hated being bottom. (He fucking loves it and Evan knows it.) This though, was a declaration of love and trust that he couldn't abuse. "I'm gonna treat you nice baby, just you watch." Hearing Evan's moan after Brian whispers in his ear excited the Irishman to no end. As Brian kissed and bit almost every inch of Evan's neck and chest, he was finally going to do it. Seeing Evan below him, completely out of breath as he bit his lip was the most beautiful sight in Brian's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment if you want more.


	4. I'm Getting Used To This (Vaniplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it didn't take me another fucking month to post again. See, I can be consistent. 
> 
> So, without further ado, watch me create a ship that doesn't make a lick of fucking sense, just because nobody is stopping me.
> 
> Someone stop me.

Couples: Septiplier, H20Vanoss, Miniriser, Minicat and Mininoss. MatPat x Markiplier, Natewantstobattle x Markiplier. Vantoonz, Vanogla, Tyvan, Terrorvan.  
New Couples: Vanoss X Markiplier (Vaniplier?)

((I'm building a new ship, fuck it. Join if you like. And I know, this is a really fucking obscure ship, but damn it it's mine.))

Song: Lolita by Lana Del Rey  
Couple: Vaniplier 

There was nothing more obscure than an one night stand, but both YouTubers still found themselves in the hotel bed at VidCon, showing a new side of themselves. Evan was moaning under Mark, as he was lying stomach down, currently getting his prostate massaged in a way that it hasn't before. Mark on the other hand, was also panting and moaning as he fucked the Canadian YouTuber, also sweating and having just as much fun. Sure, they didn't know each other as much as they should. Still, they wouldn't have objected to this if they were given the chance to repeat the day.  
\--------------------------♡

Song: Coming Down by Halsey  
Couple: Miniriser 

There was something magical the moment that Craig gets Brian alone in a bedroom. (Or, if they were feeling extra into it, just about anywhere.) Though, they both had to admit that they preferred the bed. This time though, Brain was going to let Craig lead, lying down on the bed as his boyfriend both was jacking him off, and pounding into his prostate like it was nothing. The pleasure was increased with the grunts Craig released that he didn't even know he released, but it made Brain weak at the knees and he wanted to hear more. (It also admittingly gave him a reason to be moaning as high pitched and loudly as he was.)  
\---------------------------♡

Song (Special!): Careless Whisper by George Michael  
Couple: Vaniplier 

Meeting other Youtubers for the first time usually didn't end like this. (In truth, meet ups never ended up like this.) Still, meet ups usually didn't involve light drinking and the repeat of the song Careless Whisper after watching the movie Deadpool. So, there Evan was, pushed against a wall in a hotel room, making out with the one and only Markiplier. Hands were going everywhere, hips, hair, they were devouring each other as they backed into the bed. Evan also noticed he was subconsciously grinding against Mark's crotch, unexpectedly excited for what may come in the near future.  
\------------------------------♡

Song: Honey Lavender by laude  
Couple: Vantoonz 

It was awkward, but they would work with it. Luke didn't hang out with Evan as much as the others, he had to admit that much. Still, there was something interesting that drew him in every time. That might be the reason that he's currently whispering sweet nothings into Evan's ear as they stumble to his hotel room. (Evan previously told him he'd have the room alone tonight, Tyler was sleeping somewhere else.) Hearing Evan's expectant moans as they stumble into the room made Luke admittingly growl, because fuck he was also really excited for this. (No actual sex here but, a fuck ton of foreplay.)  
\------------------------------♡

Song: Partition by Beyoncé  
Couple: Miniriser 

Slowly revealing himself from the vintage trench coat to reveal his newly bought lingerie as Brain was currently handcuffed to their bed was the most amazing sight. Just watching Brain struggle as he possibly tried to regain control made Craig bite his lip in anticipation, but he knew what he needed to do. "Hey, why don't you be good for me and behave?" Darkening his voice a bit, Craig grinned as he began to lightly tickle Brain's naked thigh, just stopping next to his penis. Loving the moans he was getting already, Craig began to slowly approach, using his other hand to sneak up his other thigh as he kept eye contact as licked his lips, making Brain speak up finally. "Ah, fuck me please! Ah!" His moans were increased the moment Craig began to lick Brain's tip, before he took Brian's full length. (Wow!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to jump on the Vaniplier ship, I'll be happy to see more content for this ship!


	5. I'm Not Dead (On the Outside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal. Leave me and my search history alone.

Couples: Septiplier, H20Vanoss, Miniriser, Minicat and Mininoss. MatPat x Markiplier, Natewantstobattle x Markiplier. Vantoonz, Vanogla, Tyvan, Terrorvan, Vaniplier.  
New Couples: Wildtoonz, Delitoonz

Song: Coming Over by Dillon Francis and Kygo  
Couple: Minicat

This felt, fun. When they wanted to be serious, like when Tyler attempted a strip tease, Craig just ended up starting a tickle fight. So, they dropped the formalities. They were going to have the silliest sex. Craig then giggled as he gave his lover hickeys, the other laughing just hearing the other giggle. "I can taste your fuckin neck moving." The one who was currently topping laughed, as Tyler simply replied with more laughter. "I'm laughing because of your dumb ass!"

(Silly sex is good. I like it. Hard as fuck to write tho.)

\---------------------------♡

Song: Vegas Lights by Panic At The Disco  
Couple: Terrorvan

Was fucking in their hotel their plans for the night? Well, partly, yes. (They just didn't think it'd move itself to the top of the to-do list.) Evan lied under Brian, moaning without much restraint into a hotel washcloth that was in his mouth as the Irishman almost plowed into him, moaning from both how tight the Canadian under him was, and just how his nails were both lightly and heavily scratching his back, depending on his thrusting. 

\-----------------------------♡

Song: Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello  
Couple: Septiplier (it's been a while)

It never felt like a routine, but at the same time it felt like it was meant to be. Jack sitting in Mark's lap, kissing him with all he's got, moaning into his lips and eventually tasting a faint taste of the cinnamon buns they had before. Shirts were removed, and at that moment, Jack was lying under Mark, belly down as the YouTuber had began to slowly fuck him, the Irishman biting and grasping at the sheets below him.

(My brain went fuckin blank mid-way into that shit.)

\------------------------☆ 

Song: Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson (dats right)  
Couple: Vantoonz

It should be a fucking crime, only getting to watch his boyfriend dance like that, and not being able to fucking do anything. The song was Dirty Diana, a sexy song in itself. Luke at first wasn't going to drag Evan away from the dance floor to their room and fuck him like he wants, but his plans change the moment he spots his other dating friends, Craig and Tyler both begin to dance on his boyfriend like they wanted to go through with his own plans. Now, Luke never thought he'd actually see red when pissed off, but low and behold, he did. He saw red until he was above the eager Evan, shirt removed, hickeys on his neck and chest, Luke had already grabbed the lube and was wearing a condom (important) as he began to (at first,) slowly fuck his boyfriend. (That stage never lasts long) before he gets Evan screaming either his name, or daddy. 

\---------------------------♡☆

Song: Gelato by Tyler, The Creator  
Couple: H20Vanoss 

Subtle, gentle, but aggressive, and sensual. That's what Jonathan believed his boyfriend could embody every time he rides him. The sweat that coats his forehead oddly frames his face his nothing else, and as Jon holds Evan's hips, he enjoys seeing the handprints the next morning. He enjoys seeing the marks he gives his beautiful boyfriend. 

(Short song but fuck it's a great song.) 

\--------------------☆

Song: Nicotine by Panic At The Disco  
Couples: Tyvan

Evan supposed the title he had in this relationship was, for all intensive purposes, a long-term booty call. (One that wasn't going all that badly, he would add.) Currently, Evan was on top of Tyler, riding the other man like his life was on the line. He also knew damn well that at this rate, his hips would have nasty bruising in the shape of hands, but he could say rhats why he would go back for seconds. 

(A little boring, but it's a thing.)

\-------------------------♡

Song: Or Nah by SoMo (Rendition)  
Couples: Wildtoonz

There wasn't anything that Tyler wanted sexually from having dinner with Cartoonz aka Luke for the first time. Though, he did receive mixed messages around dessert when they were having ice cream while re-watching a season of Game of Thrones, but the look Luke gave him when he licked a spoonful of vanilla ice cream silently while maintaining eye contact, he'd like to say fate took over. He was now in the other man's lap, ice cream forgotten except for the ice cream he tasted in the other man's mouth. The moan that came from Luke's mouth as he clamped onto his clothed dick was amazing, feeling the arms of Luke wrap around his back and in his hair, surrounding him with a feeling of delicious heat.

(One, I've never seen Game of Thrones a day in my life, so no references, idk if it's even on Netflix, and secondly, I only used basic vanilla ice cream cuz it looks like cum, get it????)

\-----------------------♡

Song: Cola by Lana Del Rey  
Couples: Delitoonz

Magical. That's just how Delirious would describe it, hearing his best friend moan his name. It was rare that Luke would let him top, which was never a bad thing, but this was just a new feeling of heaven. Yes, Jon was still riding Luke, he was in control. The feeling of Luke's fingernails dragging across his hips made him groan at levels lower than he'd thought possible, therefore turning Luke on even more. "Oh baby, please, faster oh fuck!" Luke babbling at a higher pitch than what he normally goes during sex almost made Jon crumble there, but he wanted Luke to do it first, so he could truly be in charge.

\----------------------♡

Song: My! My! My! by Troye Sivan  
Couple: Mininoss

Sex was never something that could be called delicate, it was always rough and sweaty. Though, the way Evan had both delicately undressed him and aggressively bite into his neck just to lick it off with a precise manner, Craig felt like he would cry. With his legs over the Canadian's shoulders, Craig believed he had entered at least the first level of heaven as he was being heavily fucked, but with a delicacy and sense of love he only knew that Evan could deliver. So, at a point, sex is delicate. 

((Riding someone is a popular sex position right? Right. Literally looked up sex positions for the last one, don't pat my back for the creativity, shame my search history.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to diiiiiiie (*high pitch*)


	6. New Shit (update at end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harder to write, bleh.

Couples: Vanogla, Septiplier, Miniriser, Vaniplier, H20Vanoss, Minicat, Wildtoonz, Terrorvan, MatPat x Markiplier, Delitoonz, Natewantstobattle X Markiplier,   
Tyvan, Mininoss, Vantoonz.

 

Song: Whisper by Burn the Ballroom (found this one via Spotify)  
Couple: Delitoonz

Did Delirious believe he would be spending the night with his friend viciously fucking? No, but here he was, riding Cartoonz with back to him, looking back to talk the dirtiest shit he's ever thought of in his life. The noises Luke was making though, brought a thrill to him that easily compared to the dick he was currently getting. "Oh baby take my dick, ah fuck!" Luke cried out when Jon found himself slapping Luke's thigh, and found out that he got off on pain. He'd have to take that into consideration for their next unexpected night.

\-----------------------♡

Song: Six Shooter by Coyote Kisses  
Couple: Mininoss

Hot, steamy, and rough. That's not what Vanoss thought his night with his friend Mini would get, but here he is, with Craig lying over him, they're face to face, and he's currently taking his dick. The scratch marks Craig is currently making on his arm are gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning, but for some reason, it turns Evan on more. They're both a moaning mess, Evan was scratching at Craig's back, both of them moaning random things, both of them too caught up in the experience. 

\------------------------♡

Song: Electric by Alina Baraz (feat. Khalid)  
Couple: Septiplier 

The look Mark was giving him during their simple dude dinner hangout was too much. He didn't even mean to do it, Jack knew that much. (At least, that's what he thought before they were grinding on each other in his bedroom.) Mark seemed to take easy control of both the situation and the kiss that when they broke for air, connected by saliva, Jack decided to give Mark the reigns. Nodding to each other, they began to make quick work of each other. Mark was on top of him, Jack moaning, scratching lines that Mark would definitely see in the morning on his back.

\-----------------------♡

Song: Swalla by Jason Derulo (feat. Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign)  
Couple: Vanogla

Nogla didn't find himself in strange situations very much, but finding him and Vanoss alone in a hotel room making out like they were the last humans on Earth, he could say the situation was strange. (Not bad, how Vanoss had been grinding into him, he could one hundred percent get behind what was happening there.) "Take me." The whisper was said, and Vanoss plopped onto the bed, and Nogla had no sense to say no. (Though, thanks to the fact that he had at least one Bloody Mary that night, he added something), "Be good for daddy, alright?" Far dirtier than what Nogla rehearsed in his head, but by the way Vanoss already moaned and nodded in response, he was into it.

\-----------------------♡

Song: Desperado by Rhianna  
Couple: Minicat 

Tyler and Craig liked to think they were in tune during sex, connected almost. So, in order to spice things up, they decided to change shit up, (at least, that's how Craig worded it as he anonymously bought sex toys from the Internet). That's what brought Tyler to the position he's in, handcuffed and blindfolded to the bed, getting some of the dick of his life. 

(Little short, I know. Not sure how to write them anymore.)

\---------------------♡

Song: Castle by Halsey  
Couple: MatPat X Markiplier

Matt knew he should've written a tighter schedule for himself. Leaving a two hour block just waiting alone with Mark before they all went to see a movie with their friends was innocent on paper, but the way Mark was gently caressing the small of his back and gently pulling his hair as they kissed, this was far from innocent. Also, they were both naked, and Matt was currently in the process of riding Mark like he were an amusement park ride. (So, there's that.) Matt loves sex pretty gentle, but not to where it got boring.) Mark was hitting him at all the right spots, and he was loving it. (Loved it to the point where he didn't even mind the strange looks from his friend's that he had a limp when they were all walking to the theatre, or that Mark looked real smug about it.)

\------------------------♡

Song: American by Lana Del Rey  
Couple: Wildtoonz

Wildcat never really new much about Delirious' friend Cartoonz, but when he lied eyes on him, he's felt something he doesn't feel about many people. (Gay.) He must've seen him give bedroom eyes, because that's where they were at the end of the night. The man was infuriating, but that turned Tyler on even more as he fucked him rougher than he's ever been fucked. It brought out sides of Tyler he didn't think were there. (For example, did he think he'd ever have a daddy kink before tonight? No, but that's what he's calling to Luke now.) He was into it, thankfully, as he was now giving him hickeys and calling him baby boy, a name Tyler now loved being called by him in that voice. 

\-----------------------♡

Song: Gooey by The Glass Animals (favourite band)  
Couple: Miniriser

Brian had been meaning to ask Craig if they wanted to do wild things in bed, but was frankly, too nervous. Though, it seems him and his partner are more connected than he thought, because he was gifted with Craig lying on their bed with handcuffs, chanting him over, and that's how they ended up having some of the best sex they've ever had. Brian in complete control, giving either extremely dark or light hickeys, extending the foreplay for as long as he liked. Brian was in full control now.

(Not as good but I tried my ass off, believe you me, if that's what that saying means.)

\------------------------♡

Song: Redbone by Childish Gambino  
Couple: Vantoonz

Casual sex, something that's never truly on someone's mind until they're having it, and Luke was certainly having it. The way Evan stretched around his dick Luke could believe he'd come back for seconds. (Not a rare thought when having casual sex, but that wasn't the point.) Their moans and sex sounds filled the room, rough and aggressive, but at the same time, it felt in a sense, delicate. (Not the proper definition of delicate, but the sex was so good it was at a heavenly delicacy.) The way Evan moaned his name though, also made Luke want to pencil him in his schedule. 

\-----------------------♡

((The sex got boring at the end, cuz I'll be real, I dissociated and started wondering if these people actually found these and got real depressed. Might not right any thing for this for a bit cuz fuck, I'm shit. Sorry guys. Gonna take a depression break.))

((Life hurts.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit


	7. Wake Me Up (Wake Me Up Inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still depressed but more consistent. 
> 
> Consistent depression! How fun! ;^D

Couples: Wildtoonz, H20Vanoss, Vaniplier, Mininoss, Vantoonz, Tyvan, Natewantstobattle X Markiplier, Septiplier, Delitoonz, Vanogla, MatPat x Markiplier, Miniriser, Terrorvan, Minicat.  
New Couples: Pewdieplier

Song: Young God by Halsey  
Couple: Wildtoonz

There wasn't a better feeling that Luke could ever think of, Tyler was currently fucking him in a position he's only made jokes about before. Doggy style. He wasn't gonna lie, it lived up to the reputation. The momentum of Tyler's hips rocking alongside hearing him barking orders with a hard grip on his dick? Noth ing could replace this good feeling, maybe the cuddling they were going to do after.

\-----------------------♡

Song: Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood  
Couple: Mininoss

Evan wasn't sure he was interested in the kink. It's a thing to joke about sure, but seriously? He wasn't sure. Though, as his hands were pinned to the headboard of the bed, it kind of slipped out. "Daddy, please~", it could easily be taken back, but the moment he feels Craig go faster, he moans and silently congratulates himself. He both got in touch with a secret kink of his, and activated a whole new box of kinky sex ideas for Craig. A win-win situation for the both of them.

\---------------------------♡

Song: hostage by Billie Eilish  
Couple: H20Vanoss

The need to be close to each other was almost too much, but Evan wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Though, gladly, his boyfriend Delirious wasn't so sure himself. So, there they were, in a very both sexy and comforting manner. Delirious was both giving Vanoss hickeys, but made sure to kiss the future bruises away. That lead to passion filled trusts from Evan, but in the moment, words of love and passion were exchanged, and the scratches on each of them not wanting to keep their hands off each other.

\---------------------------♡

Song: Bon Appétit by Katy Perry (feat. Migos)  
Couple: Vaniplier

They didn't even get to know each other first, not as much as they wanted to. Though, this was interesting. Mark was enjoying the view of the Canadian strip above him, both of them were panting silently in anticipation of things coming ahead. Their lips met and hands were everywhere. Both of them making the choice to grind against each other at the same time, causing a unanimous moan. Clothing was all off soon, as Evan was moaning under Mark, clawing at the American YouTuber's back, cursing and relishing the noises the other made. 

\-----------------------------♡

Song: Now Or Never by Halsey  
Couple: Miniriser

Good, no, amazing. The momentum that Brian's hips had with Craig's hips buckling at the same time could be called heavenly. The rate of Craig's nails slowly descending down Brian's back made both men moan, not even so much by the sex anymore, but just how connected they were. The kisses, the trusts, the moans, all of it was done with them being connected. 

\---------------------------♡

Song: The Overpass by Panic At The Disco  
Couple: MatPat x Markiplier

Exciting, thrilling, heart-racing. Mark had always known these things could be said about both watching a horror movie and sex. So, he and Matt decided in a hotel room to bring horror movies, just for the fun of it. Though, what they were doing while the most suspenseful scene commenced wasn't exactly watching for potholes. (Or even creating theories, for that matter.) The movie was long forgotten as Mark and Matt's bodies moved in synch, Mark having bit the neck and collarbone of Matt multiple times as he trusted into him, feeling the same rush of a jumpscare in an orgasm. 

\-------------------------♡

Song: Location by Khalid  
Couple: Delitoonz

Strange, just how affectionate sex could be, Delirious finding so much comfort in Luke holding his hips just as so, whispering and groaning so much promises as he was prepped with lube. The moment that his member entered him, the loud moaning filled the once quiet room, bringing a sense of comfort and connection that they knew they only shared with each other.

\----------------------------♡

Song: Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai  
Couple: Pewdieplier

"Songs that get you in the mood" playlists will always and forever exist. That was always going to be a constant, but did Felix ever expect he'd be making one? (He wasn't sure, it sounded like something he'd do.) So, there he was, playing music out loud wondering if it'd work, that's when his YouTuber boyfriend walked in, hips swaying to the beat as they started dancing, really close. Mark and Felix didn't waste time to start grinding against each other, making out like this were there first time, groans not as loud due to the music playing in the background. (As a matter of fact, in some parts of the song, it sounded like they were singing to the song.) As everything was happening, Felix knew he was going to have to create more playlists now. (No question.)

\--------------------------♡♡

Song: Bloom by Troye Sivan  
Couple: Vanogla

Seduction wasn't Nogla's forte, well, he figured it isn't really anyone's forte unless they mean it, but he was excited for what was going to happen. Vanoss seemed to love every gentle, and not so gentle kiss placed onto his body. Their positions switched soon, and they began to enter a familiar spot onto their bed, moaning to a beat to their own song, together. Bodies blending together, their bodies decorated with each other's love.

\---------------------------♡

Song: ili by TroyBoi   
Couple: H20Vanoss (2)

Begging wasn't something that Jon believed was sexy in the bedroom, until it happened. It was either him or Evan (they're comfortable switches), but the arousing nature of it didn't change. Evan found that even he himself loved to beg, but never showed it in the moment. Being edged by Jon was absolutely amazing to him, but he wasn't going to admit it. The way Jon held Evan's cock and demanded he beg to cum was amazing feeling, though he was always going to pretend like it was the most frustrating.

\---------------------------♡

Song: Everyday Is Christmas by Sia  
Couple: Vantoonz

Holiday sex had the comfort of the holidays, but held the same excitement of opening presents early. (Quite a dorky analogy to compare the excitement to, but it worked for them.) Luke held Evan to the bed, both of them heavily panting as Evan found himself being ridden like nothing else mattered in the world. He gripped the arms of the man riding him with such desperation, he knew Luke would have scratches of evidence later. 

\----------------------------♡

Song: One of the Drunks by Panic At The Disco  
Couple: Vaniplier (2)

Move along to the music, feel it in your bones, and go along with the beat. That's just how you dance, but that's not how Mark saw himself seducing anyone (let alone someone he didn't know too well.) Though, he found himself and Evan in a very interesting position, both he and him moaning in a symphony, going along to an imaginary beat, feeling each other in a very personal, deep manner. 

\---------------------------♡

((Someone jump onto my little row boat Vaniplier to make it a tiny boat plz my little ship is all I have, jk but like plz?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body dysphoria is kicking my ASS


	8. Bit Shorter (Same Exact Shit Tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far bless your soul, I don't even think I'd go this far shit, but thank you so much! I wanna do a mega chapter for the 10th chapter, look out for that one!
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> anishahello

Couples: Pewdieplier, Minicat, Tyvan, Septiplier, Natewantstobattle X Markiplier, Vanogla, Delitoonz, Vantoonz, Miniriser, Vaniplier, Mininoss, Wildtoonz, MatPat x Markiplier, H20Vanoss, Terrorvan. 

Song: Guillotine by Jon Bellion (feat. Travis Mendes)  
Couple: MatPat x Markiplier

Matt really loved the simple things, like waking up next to the person he loves. Watching Mark slowly wake up in the morning is a gift. Memories of their last night were over Mark's hips and neck, and fresh in both of their minds as their eyes met, groggy but in love. Mark was being heavily fucked, but with an amount of tenderness he always received from Matt. Their moans echo through Matt and Mark's mind as they greet each other, and slowly get prepared for the day. (Done with plenty of kisses on last night hickeys.)

\---------------------------♡

Song: Dark Side by Bishop Briggs  
Couple: Septiplier

Roleplay wasn't something Jack and Mark found too interesting, until Jack asked his boyfriend to play as Darkiplier in bed, and that's how they ended up like this. Jack, tied to the bed with (very comfortable) handcuffs, being edged with a vibrating dildo while Mark, no, Dark is over him, voice dark and demanding as he gives him the most teasing handjob and vicious hickeys he's ever gotten. (Jack is loving every second of it, only moans coming from him due to the red gag in his mouth.)

\---------------------------♡

Song: (Fuck) A Silver Lining by Panic At The Disco  
Couple: Mininoss

There was one thing that Evan wasn't sure of, but the moment he saw the look on Craig's face when he revealed the lingerie he bought, the look was well worth it. Taking his sweet time, Evan began to grind on Craig, biting his neck, stripping him slowly. Soon, after some very dirty talk, and the way Craig trusted into him that night, he knew that he'd probably buy a lot more lingerie in the future.

\--------------------------♡

Song: Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez  
Couple: Natewantstobattle X Markiplier

Nate and Mark have had a nice evening, but this wasn't where they saw the night going. They were on Nate's bed, and both naked. Moaning, Mark was finally breached by Nate, and it was a new feeling. Moaning, he enjoyed the new feeling, and loved just how delicate, Nate was being but, if this night was going to go this way, they were going all the way. "Harder," his voice was a lot deeper than he meant, but the moan and sudden deeper intrusion that Mark received from Mark was definitely worth it. (He'll have to try the voice in the bedroom more often.)

\-------------------------------♡

Song: Redbone by Childish Gambino  
Couple: Vanogla

Nogla and Vanoss weren't sure about the whole casual sex idea, but the way the Canadian grinded against him in the hotel lobby changed Nogla's mind. (This was happening, and it was happening now.) In the hotel bathroom, biting back moans, Vanoss was face to the bathroom stall door as he was trusted into, his prostate being occasionally being hit, which made him slightly moan, causing the person in the next stalls to leave quicker than they usually would.

\-----------------------------♡

Song: Be Your Love by Bishop Briggs  
Couple: Delitoonz

Excitement, that's all that was coursing through Jon as he was literally carried by his "muscle boo" to their room, as they are engaged in the most serious make out session that felt like a real argument for dominance, except they weren't talking, and Jon was sure he was winning. Almost in response to the confidence, Jon was rewarded with the upper hand, and Luke was now moaning without the couch (they didn't make it to the bed) as Jon was going to town on the other YouTuber's cock.

((Could've used a clever replacement for the word dick or cock. Didn't feel like looking one up though.))  
\------------------------------♡

Song: Vegas Lights by Panic At The Disco   
Couple: Wildtoonz

Having a lot of fun was the plan, but Luke didn't think that this kind of fun was going to go down. He was currently mapping out Tyler's body with both his hands and mouth, enjoying the noises the other was making. In that moment, as Luke detached his mouth to hopefully input a little dirty talk and tease the other YouTuber, he was suddenly on his back as a hand grabs his hard member, and strokes in such a slow manner, Luke admittingly moaned a bit higher pitch than he meant, but damn him if he didn't enjoy this new position.

\-----------------------------♡

Song: Heartlines by Florence and the Machine  
Couple: Terrorvan

Oh how they didn't see this coming, but they knew they would both be coming soon. Evan panting and biting into the pillow and grasping at the sheets as Brian mounted him, sweat dripping onto the Canadian's back from the YouTuber above, who was groaning and grunting filthy words of lust, enjoying hearing the person below him call out his name in such a pleading way, oh he loves the way Evan calls out his name in bed, but it's even better when he doesn't even use his name, he breaks out a little thing called a, 'daddy kink.' 

((A lot more dirty than what the song lets off.))  
\-----------------------------♡

Song: Let Me Love You by Mario  
Couple: Vaniplier

Evan knew everyone knows who Markiplier is, and had always wanted to meet him. Though, this wasn't exactly how close he thought he'd get. (Not complaining, this was actually the more fun version of what he thought would happen if they met.) Karaoke night had turned into Evan and Mark grinding against each other in the bathroom at a nightclub, jacking each other off soon after realising both of them wanted to move on from making out and simply grinding against each other. They didn't even care about who else might hear or see what was going on in the stall, it was a nightclub, shit like this must happen all the time, at least that's what they figured.

((This song is my fucking jam.))  
\--------------------------♡

Song: Strange Love by Halsey  
Couple: Tyvan

Aggressive sex wasn't exactly a bucket list high Vanoss wanted to achieve, but he couldn't deny the heat and atmosphere Wildcat gave off as he lead them to talk privately in his hotel room, alone. He was completely in control as the Canadian YouTuber is pushed onto the bed, mounted and grinded on before he could even blink, let alone hold back the moan. He was stripped faster than the speed of light, until Evan blinked and they were almost naked, save for their boxers as he is fingered with two fingers off the bat, and Vanoss is moaning louder than he's ever moaned, not even caring anymore about not giving others the impression people were having sex in that hotel room.

\-------------------------♡

Song: Woo by Rhianna  
Couple: Vantoonz

Luke has indifferent feelings about being possessive, but the way he watched Vanoss play up and dance with a group of utter strangers (whom weren't just fans, he knew for damn sure), he felt a lot more than a little jealous. Later on, Cartoonz knew the other YouTuber did it on purpose, and without too much prep, (the other wasn't unprepared), the foreplay was skipped and Luke's member was already pounding into him with a jealous lust that wasn't rage, and Evan was enjoying every second.

\-----------------------------♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short, but I'm glad to be getting out chapters a lot quicker than I did before.


End file.
